


"my blue jeans"

by mrkscafe (orphan_account)



Series: japanese jeans by daniel caesar [1]
Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: 4+1, M/M, it's a kinda ambiguous ?, or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mrkscafe
Summary: where mark can't stop noticing this one boy in blue jeans
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: japanese jeans by daniel caesar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630018
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	"my blue jeans"

**Author's Note:**

> please bare through any switching of tenses. also, im going to say this is officially my first fic. uh idk if it's good but thank u to my friend tuki for well beta reading this for me (is that what you're supposed to call it?)

he remembers the day he first saw that boy.

mark had just finished a shift and was on his way home. home being a small but comfy apartment that although had a decent living environment also housed a loud bunch of university students. he wasn’t the quietest but he also wasn’t always in the mood to deal with yelling and blaring music while he was trying to sleep. his friends called him a killjoy but mark called it being a tired university student with limited friends and antisocial tendencies. as he stepped one foot in front of another, he watched his shadow move in sync before diverting his attention to his surroundings. the setting sun gave the landscape a glow, orange, red and peach hues blurring together as the day came to an end. the clouds looked like pretty wisps of white almost seemingly painted onto the blues and purples in the sky.

the sidewalk was a place for walking, everyone knew this. but as he walked by the bus stop, there, across the street was a boy sitting on the sidewalk facing the street. any normal person would question such behaviour but mark could only wonder. the boy seemed to be doing nothing but basking in the present the sun gleaming happily onto the boy’s face. his fascination was clear for the boy sitting on the whites of the ground in his cuffed, oh so casual, blue jeans.

-

the second time he saw the boy was only a couple weeks later.

he walked into the café sighing at the coolness that hit. it was midsummer now, way too hot to do anything at will. but yet here he was, meeting up with a friend.

“welcome to cloud cafe what can i get you?” and so mark ordered his drink, leaving a tip and settling into an armchair in the corner of the room. the cafe had small plants placed here and there. the mix of brown and greens was nice, he liked it here. the noise level wasn’t too quiet or too loud, a comfortable background buzz of voices and coffee machines. he was content just sitting there waiting and maybe writing a bit. his friend wouldn’t be arriving until another 10 minutes so he wasn’t in a rush to leave really, but that didn’t stop the sudden detachment he felt from the present. everything was a little slow, as if things were happening but he only processed them a second later than everyone else. he didn’t like when this happened he felt too slow, like he needed to hurry, like time was running out for no reason. it was a little scary he used to think it was due to meds on a sick day, but then it started happening on days when he wasn’t sick. 

he got up from his seat and walked what felt like slowly but in reality wasn’t towards the restroom. the door swung open as the boy in front of him entered. he was too preoccupied to notice the familiar figure and the tell-tale sign of those cuffed denim jeans. only after splashing his face with water and taking a couple slow breathes did he notice in the mirror the very familiar boy washing his hands next to him. staring in shock he went still. the boy didn’t seem to notice and if he did he was obviously ignoring it. it seemed like an eternity before the boy finished washing his hands but in reality it had only been a couple seconds. as the boy made his was to dry his hands, mark snapped out of his daze. quickly wiping his hands on his pants he stepped forward to open the door for the other. the boy glanced in surprise at the kind gesture and smiled brightly before walking away in his prettily painted cuffed blue jeans.

-

the third time he sees the boy, he’s not alone.

working at a bookstore wasn’t very exciting to most people, but mark loved it, adored it even. the new novels that came in, the new stationary, the cute little knick knacks it was all entirely his thing. he couldn’t think of a better part-time job in all honesty.

walking around the shop it’s age is apparent, after the renovation the overall design gave it a nice modern warmth, it was a comfortable atmosphere, mark took pride in it. his friend owned the quaint little place and ran it pretty much alone. there was only another two workers plus himself that came in and usually they came in on weekends. it wasn’t really a lack of candidates but that his friend, sicheng was practically a workaholic. mark was lucky to have convinced the elder to get some sort of extra help at all. his friend was taking a rare, but necessary sick day today, so he was alone working at the shop. it was a quiet day, he never suspected it to get so interesting. but the moment the front door opened and excited chattering filled the shop he should’ve known.

“chenle come on, stop, you’re being too loud. we’re in a bookstore” chenle, he presumed, pouted at his friend who’s face wasn’t very visible at the angle they stood. they continued to bicker although quieter now as they walked through the shop. deciding not to bother their exchanges, he made his way to the back to grab the new order of books. they had a camera and he wasn’t too worried about theft, it didn’t happen often around here. carrying a box as he left the back room, he places it on a mini book-cart and opens it up. just as he was going to grab the new books when a tap on his shoulder interrupts him.

“excuse me?” he turns to face who he assumed was chenle. the boy seemed a lot shyer than when he came in, why would he suddenly be so nervous?

“what can i help you with sir?” he prompts gently, smiling his best smile. chenle smiled back, brighter than maybe even the brightest star. chenle proceeds to ask him about a book that he couldn’t remember the name of. mark guesses at title until suddenly chenle nods rapidly at one. mark can’t help but find the boy endearingly cute. 

“im chenle, my friend went to the washroom so i wanted to ask in advance, since he would be too nervous to” as chenle rambles on, he leads him to the said book. 

“sorry to interrupt, but here it is! enjoy the book, it’s one of my favourites” chenle grabs it happily, looking through it before exclaiming he’ll buy it right away. the younger boy heads for the register a cute bounce in his steps. quickly following, mark rings the book through and completes the sale.

“thanks, uh, mark!” chenle grins as he grabs the book again, sticking it into his bag. he turns around searching for and spotting his friend. “ge! i got the book, lets go to the convenience store now!” grabbing his gege’s sleeve chenle pulls him out of the door leaving the one person left in the store dumbstruck, eyes trailing the boy being dragged. the same boy wearing those dark blue denim jeans.

-

the fourth time he sees the boy it’s been a couple months, it’s now wintertime.

snow fell down gently, it painted onto the trees a pretty white. a lovely warmth filled the restaurant as mark looked out the window; the sun would be setting soon. his friends would be arriving soon, he had been a couple minutes to early. 

“hyung!” he looked up searching for the voice. spotting a bright haired familiar face, he waved indicating to younger boy where he was, someone probably thought he was crazy smiling widely and waving his hands around. “mark hyung! it’s been  _ soooo  _ long” a bright ball of blonde hair says to him, he huffs a laugh watching the taller boy get closer while bouncing about. mark hasn’t seen the other in nearly a month being so caught up with school and work. the boy spreads his arms widely and looks expectantly at him, sighing jokingly, he stands up and hugs the younger tightly. letting go he looks at the boy and tilts his head to the side, eyes imploring.

“what’s got you so happy these days jisung” mark says this, as he sits back down.

“nothing at all, nothing! im always happy, what’re you talking about hyung” the boy blabbers as he seats himself across from mark. a small smile appears on his face as he raises an eyebrow at jisung. the younger boy’s lips form a pout as he looks over at his hyung.

“really? i doubt it. do you have a new solo? are you going to see one of those dancers you love so much?” jisung shakes his head quickly.

“no hyung, there’s nothing real—” before jisung can even finish a loud voice interrupts.

“ji!” jisung’s head whirls around pin-pointing the familiar voice that interrupted him, a smile spreads across mark’s face as he gets up to hug the boy walking towards them. mark studied the boy recognizing his face, searching through his memories he tried to remember from where.

“lele!”  _ ah, the boy from the bookstore. what was it again...chenle? _

“i thought you didn’t work today?” jisung asks as he pulls chenle to sit beside him. 

“what? not happy to see me ji?” chenle teases, leaning forward and pouting. he giggles at how flustered jisung gets.

“no! you know- i was just- you know what i mean” chenle smiles softly, his expression conveying that he did. mark thought that this exchange might’ve been too private for him to see. he smiles thinking about how happy jisung seemed, it seems he was wrong. jisung wasn’t happy because of a new solo or getting to meet one of his faves. he was happy because of this bright boy sitting beside him. 

not minding becoming a third wheel, mark pulls out his phone to check on his friends who were late.

**mlee.99** _ where r u guys at?  _

**jeno.o** _ jst arrived calm down bby lion _

**mlee.99** _ just checking and stop calling me that jen _

**jeno.o** _ never :] _

mark sighs, he has come to the conclusion that his best friend really will never let that nickname go. he glances over to the doors of the restaurant searching for his friends that should have been walking through them ages ago. preoccupied with searching for jeno and hyuck, mark fails to notice another familiar face threw the windows. 

jeno and hyuck walk through the doors with searching eyes, meeting mark’s eyes they both break into grins. as they get closer hyuck sends a questioning look after noticing the stranger sitting beside jisung. mark just shrugs and smiles, he pulls out the chair beside him for jeno to sit as donghyuck takes the seat beside chenle. noticing the increase in bodies, jisung and chenle turn to greet the two boys now settled at their table. chenle smiles bright as he introduces himself. jeno and hyuck share a smile and knowing looks before replying.

  
  


“jisung’s friend huh? interesting...im jeno and that’s hyuck sitting across from you” donghyuck turns his head and gives a little wave before going back to looking at the menu. chenle beams and then jumps a little as his phone goes off. the there of some rock song goes off as chenle scrambles for his phone. smiling apologetically at them he picks up the call leaving it on speaker.

“hello? ge?”

“zhong chenle, i’ve been waiting outside for at least 15 minutes, you better have a good reason for making me freeze. xuxi is going in to drag you out.”

“gegeee...i was just talking with some friends. see they can say hi, you’re on speaker” the table choruses a greeting to chenle’s gege. 

“you’ve had me on speaker this entire time? báichī! i’ll kill you”

“you won’t, you loveeeee me”

“...yeah, yeah, we’ll see” then the voice stops and the calls ends. chenle shuts off his phone and turns to jisung to whisper some words. the boys all watch the two, when the duo turn back to face the three pairs of eyes their faces flush. 

“uh, sorry. i’ll be going soon, that was my hyung on the phone. xuxi should be coming through that door soon” jeno and hyuck just nod happily before going back to pestering jisung about his new friend. mark shakes his head in amusement before turning to help chenle spot his friend.

“what does xuxi look like? i can help you look” he asks. chenle opens his mouth to explain but before he can a tall boy sneaks up behind him and traps chenle in his arms. mark watches the scene unfold as the taller boy talks with chenle whom was glaring at said tall boy. mark’s eyes widen in recognition.

“lucus!” the tall boy’s eyes focus on mark and a grin spreads across his face.

“oh yo, hey mark! how are you? haven’t seen you since grad” mark rubs his neck sheepishly and shrugs. 

“you know, just here and there” lucas nods in understanding. 

”life gets like that, well nice seeing you again. lets hang soon, ill text you but now i’ve gotta take this gremlin back home” lucus nods at chenle before saluting and dragging the younger out of his seat. chenle turns and waves at the boys at the table motioning for jisung to text him later. 

marks eyes follow the two boys leaving. the two make there way to the exit and there standing at the door is a familiar slender figure. mark squints at the person and sucks in a breath, mark’s body moves on its own. now standing up, the boy’s full stature comes into view, he was wearing a turtle neck and a long coat over top. mark focuses in on one detail, the boy’s pants. he was wearing cropped blue jeans that were paired with a pretty black belt. mark thinks this stranger of a boy is out to kill him when he sees that there’s indeed a heart on the boy’s belt. not only that, but the boy’s eyes meet mark’s and he raises his eyebrow. chenle makes his appearance, poking the blue jeans boy saying something to him. the boy refocuses on mark and smiles softly before raising his hand to give a small wave and with that, they leave. mark stands dumbfounded. he’s brought back to reality as he hears snickering from the three boys around the table watching him. glaring at them, he sits back down. hyuck’s mouth opens, no doubt to let out a sly comment ut before he can mark cuts him off.

“shut up”

with that, the table bursts with laughter and continues to be filled with happiness throughout the rest of their dinner.

-

the fifth time mark sees him was just like the first.

another day coming to an end but this time there was also a thick coat of snow on the ground. mark walked home a little too tired to be entirely safe but he trudged his way through. his mind was clouded with sleepiness and he wasn’t fully focused. he blinked wearily his eyes focused on the blurry figure at the bus stop. mark remembered thinking that his mind was playing tricks that he got hit by a car and he was seeing an angel. mark shook off his exhaustion and blinked again, his eyes went wide as he noticed the figure across the street was in fact not from his exhausted brain’s imagination. unable to comprehend why there was a suitcase beside the angel of a boy, mark was left confused. in the end all he had done was stare at the pretty boy in blue denim jeans sitting at the bus stop across the street. the last scheduled bus arrived easily blocking mark’s view of the picturesque setting painted by the sun setting behind the bus stop. once the bus left, mark was left alone. the boy was gone, bus stop bare and mark’s thoughts were left running with questions that had no answers.

the next day, mark goes to work with an odd feeling it felt as though the town itself knows something something is wrong. the buildings aren’t as warm and welcoming as they had been. the old sense of familiarity is tainted by this new sense of wrong. mark is left alone with this mysterious development until he hears the doors open and a frantic chenle comes in with jisung in tow behind him. he babbles out words fast and without sense, moving his arms around in the space around him. mark looks to jisung for help. the boy only grimaces and lifts a hand to rest in chenle’s shoulder, chenle stops. looking to jisung before taking a breath, chenle opens his mouth and mark is given his answer.

_ “—away” _

the answer to all his questions. to why there was an odd feeling in his guts. to why it’s been a little too quiet. to his mysterious feeling.

_ “renjun—” _

renjun, the name of the boy that once sat on the sidewalk facing the sun’s glow. the one that smiled gently but with  _ so  _ much  _ everything _ . 

_ “...ran—”  _

the boy in his oh so casual denim jeans.

_ “renjun ran away” _

the boy who left traces of  _ something  _ in mark’s life and then disappeared.


End file.
